


Perfection

by LockWhoSuper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Established Relationship, Gore, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockWhoSuper/pseuds/LockWhoSuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was important to Dean that Castiel's first time was perfect. He said that the first time lives inside you forever. That you'll never forget the way their life force drains under your control. Castiel twitched in the passenger seat, he was so eager for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes- This fic is dark! Probably not as dark as I was aiming for or as dark compaired to other works like this one but I'm just warning everyone just encase this isn't everyones cup of tea. Also, trigger warnings for violence and blood. Lots and lots of blood. Oh and, if there are any tags that I have missed or any other wanings I should warn people about please tell me so I can make the appropriate changes!
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, nor am I making any money from this.

A thousand dreams he's had of killing him, a thousand dreams of splattered blood, of sobbing hiccups, of his pale neck broken open. Blue clashed against green as he stared, blue bore into him but it was easier than killing to stare straight back. Green gloated. A smirk twisted his bow lips, splashed with red, the same deep color as the warmth dripping from his finger tips. Blue was glaring, his brows creased slightly as he stood stock still, watching the girl in greens arms go limp.

She was suppose to be _his_.

"Dean." Blue addressed green coldly, his voice rough and unused. They hadn't spoken in days, choosing to communicate with their hands instead of voices, it was simpler that way. Easier to hide. "I thought she was mine?" Being careful to keep the betrayal out of his voice, blue crept forwards. The floor was slick with blood, so much blood that he felt his feet sliding on it, the grease of human remains, and he knelt in the continuous puddle of blood, still gushing from the nameless women's gut.

"You're going to ruin another pair of pants Cas. You have to quit kneeling in every mess I make." Dean grumbled, more conserned about the washing he'd have to do than the cooling corpse in his arms.

All Dean got in reply was a quiet hum. Long, pale fingers lightly trailed over the women's face, smearing flecks of blood, painting her drained cheeks a rosy pink. "She's lovely." Castiel whispers, eyes drinking in everything about her. His earlier mirth forgotten as he softens studying Dean's latest kill. His breathing is ragged in his chest, the puddle of blood he's kneeling in sticks to his skin. He's sweaty and covered in grime but his eyes dart to Dean's and suddenly he's flinging himself across the lifeless body between them to crash their mouths together.

Dean gasps in surprise and he drops the body. Her head hits the concrete with a sickening crack and Dean's bloodied finger tips thread themselves in Castiel's raven hair. Castiel darts his tongue out to lick up the droplets of her blood on Dean's lips and he eagerly swallows them down, the taste making his skin itch. A wet trail of saliva strings between their lips as Dean pulls back, pushing at Castiel's shoulders when he lurches forwards for more.

"Cas," Dean breaths, dripping with want. "We have to move." Castiel whimpers. "I know baby, but it's almost dawn. We have to be next state over by tomorrow." Slumping back over to his side of the corpse, Castiel looks back down in wonder. Her blood only seeps lightly from her stab wound now, the carefully sharpened blade which made the incision, cleaned off on her own clothes and tucked back into Dean's waist band before she choked on her last breath. Castiel liked to watch them gurgle and thrash, choke on their own blood as they died slowly.

Dean did this for him.

"Will I get to do it next time Dean?" Castiel whispers into the hallow of her throat, he's bent over her, loving how her veins no longer twitch with life, how no pulse flutters at her neck.

"Yes." Dean says firmly. He's already on his feet. Strong bloody hands drag Castiel to his own. Dean was right, they should leave, but not before-

"Dean? May I?" He didn't get to last time.

A warm laugh envelops Castiel and Dean's helping him dip his hands in the blood spread out across the concrete. "Of course you can baby." Dean says, kissing Castiel's neck, sucking marks into the pale expanse of flesh. Castiel laughs giddily and starts slashing red around the room, puddles of blood become elegant sprawls of words on the walls. By the time he's finished the birds are chirping and Dean's getting impatient. Leaving her on the floor, degraded and lifeless, Castiel scuffs his shoes, smudging the bloody foot prints, leaving a trail behind as he climbs into the Impala.

Engine rumbling, a cloud of dust kicks up as they drive off. Behind them, the words _'catch us if you can'_ written in blood drys on the walls, waiting to be discovered.

\--  
The TV flickers dimly in the morning light, volume off as Castiel watches as Dean sleeps. They're all over the news the next morning, speculations splash every newspaper, the worried faces of the police and reporters cover every channel. Castiel stretches across their motel bed when he's seen enough, the springs creak in protest and Dean pops one eye open.

"Morning Cas." He croaks out, voice laced with sleep.

"Hello Dean." Castiel sings back. His muscles are warm and he's thoroughly stated from his sleep and previous activities. Draping himself across Dean's chest, he fans his hair in the sun that's filtering through the thin curtains. Dean reaches up and massages Castiel's scalp. A small sign of affection that has Castiel's cheeks warming. Ear pressed against muscled chest, he listens to the steady thrum of Dean's heart beat and vaguely wonders how hard it would be to tear the heart muscles away from each other and how a still beating heart would feel in his hands.

Small tugs of his hair made Castiel look up. Dean was smiling down at him, expression soft and full of unfathomable love. Inching up, Castiel pecked his lips to Dean's, once, twice, three times before leaning back with a small laugh.

"We're all over the news." He laughs and Dean joins him. They giggle until the bed shakes and their stomachs hurt. Gasping for breath, Castiel sits up, pulling the sheet with him. He's wrapped up in his make shift cocoon, tousled hair peaking out in all directions, the marks from Dean's teeth bruising his flesh on full display.

Dean sucks in a breath, "you're beautiful." Castiel flushes another shade of red at the praise and tilts his chin a fraction higher.

"Like what you see?" He dips his voice, quirking his lips flirtatiously. Dean growls and his hands find their way securely to Castiel's hips. Castiel chuckles and drops his facade. "We should shower."

Pouting, Dean replies "what's the point when we're just going to get dirty again?" With a light smack at Dean's shoulder, Castiel untangles himself from the bed sheet and Dean's limbs. The chill of the morning air caresses his naked skin and the floors unusually cold against the souls of his feet. Tossing his head over his shoulder, Castiel smirks at Dean and winks once. "You could join me of you like?"

They end up using all the hot water.

\--  
"Where shoud we go next?" Dean yells over the whistle of the wind and the roaring engine. Castiel dips and dives his hand hanging out the window, enjoying the feel of the wind rushing through his fingers. He thinks for a second before methodically replying "east."

Dean doesn't question it. He just drives. Some band on the radio is screaming about life and death and it makes Castiel feel _alive_. He lets his mind wander to his blade, sheathed in his belt, hidden under his coat. The blade was a gleaming silver, clean and sharp, not yet christened by human blood.

"Why didn't you let me kill her, Dean?" He asks constricted. Dean glances from the road to Castiel, then back to to the road, hands clenching tightly around the wheel.

"She wasn't for you." He snaps before rolling his eyes at his own outburst. "She wasn't flawless, Cas. She wasn't _perfect_."

Castiel nods once, entranced. It was important to Dean that Castiel's first time was perfect. He said that the first time lives inside you forever. That you'll never forget the way their life force drains under your control. Castiel twitched in the passenger seat, he was so _eager_ for it. Want made him restless, reckless. Taunting the authorities, enriching fear in the hearts of the public was the only thing keeping Castiel's thin thread from snapping. He was afraid if his thread did snap, his first perfect kill would be Dean. In his dreams he sees himself cracking Dean's ribs open, gouging out bone and blood until he can crawl inside. The heavy weight of Dean's hand clutching his thigh snapped him back to perspective.

"Soon." Dean whispers to him as he drives. He mutters sweet nothing's until Castiel's putty in his hands, until it's his turn to drive and Castiel races dangerously down the empty expanse of road while Dean sleeps.

\--  
Almost a week later they're hiking through a forest of thick underbrush and dark trees that steal the sunlight. They've been tracking a young women for 10 miles, they're inconspicuous between the trees, their dark clothing blending with the shade. Silent footsteps fall on dead leaves and damp soil, while hers echo and crack over twigs and rocks.

Castiel looks over at Dean eagerly. The women has stopped for water. With a small almost undetectable nod, Dean gives Castiel the okay. She was perfect. The forest was perfect. Everything was perfect. Now all Castiel has to do was _kill_.

Removing his blade from its scabbard, Castiel creeps forwards. The women has her back to him, and he slides up behind her. By the time her skin prickles with the sensation of his breathing down her neck he already has his blade pressed sharply against her throat. She opens her mouth to scream but he's already drawing the blade across her throat with one, strong, fluid motion. It had been easier than he had expected, cutting through tissue and arteries and sinews, and for a second, nothing had happened.

And then blood was bursting down his fingers, gushing from the wound, over Castiel's hands and his weapon, down her front, dripping into the dirt. It soaked her hair and stained his hands, replacing the fresh air and the sweet smell of her hair with a rusted one.

Castiel let's her limp body collapse to the forest floor. With her last remaining strength she scrambles at her throat in one last desperate, futile attempt to stop the bleeding. Dean approaches with loud footsteps, alerting Castiel to his presence so he doesn't accidentally turn and stab him too.

"You were amazing baby, I'm so proud of you." Castiel keened low in his throat and swayed on his feet. Blood swam in front of his vision, pure red consuming his senses. Dean tethered him back to Earth with heated kisses along his jaw and lips.

"It was pure _perfection_ , Dean." His voice is shrill and ecstatic, the body on the hard ground gives him a strange sense of euphoria. The thought of the scent of her blood marking him made Castiel's heart punch against his ribs. It was just like pain, this pleasure.

"We're psychotic," Dean whispers. Castiel quickly stashes his weapon back into its sheath and places his hands either side of Dean's cheeks, blood squelches wetly between their skin. Staring into green, Castiel finds the monster lurking underneath his face. Castiel now has a monster of his own lurking behind his eyes and the monsters snarl at each other, claws extending, wanting to scratch at each other until they pierce lungs and break bones.

"Yes we are." He whispers back, keeping his new born monster at bay. Together their lips curl, equally matching expressions as storms cloud their eyes. A sickness spreading in their veins. They were both equals now, the only thing left separating them was the heavy weight of the gold band burning a hole in Dean's pocket.

Castiel drops his hand to Dean's chest, trailing the blood down with him, leaving streaks on his strong jaw like war paint. Clutching the lapels of Castiel's coat, Dean pulls him forwards until they're forehead to forehead, eyes closed, breath swapping between them.

"What should we do with her body?" Castiel asks surprisingly calm.

Dean glances down distastefully at her still body and kicks at her side, making sure she was 100% dead. "Leave her for the animals." He replies roughly, tugging once more at Castiel's coat.

"Wait." He pleads, pulling his coat from Dean's fingers as he sinks into the dirt. Castiel brushes a blood crusted chunk of hair from her terror stricken face and closes her eyes, making her look almost peaceful. He digs through her pockets, her backpack, until he finds her wallet. Inside there's a crumpled roll of bills which he absently hands up to Dean and then he tosses it away into the bushes. Around her wrist is a lucky charm bracelet, much too small for Castiel's own, but he unclasps it gently and pockets it anyway.

Making the 10 mile trek back to civilization, Castiel threads his fingers through Dean's as they walk. They haven't spoken in over an hour, but it's a comfortable silence, it gives Castiel time to play back his kill in his mind, over and over and over again until he's getting handsy with Dean and Dean fucks him into the bark of a tree.

\--  
They're on the news again only a few days later. They're labeled as psychopaths, dangerous, the devil reincarnated. Castiel wishes he left another taunting note for them to find, but it was too late for that now. Next time he would.

Candle light flickered between them, darkening the circles hallowed under their eyes. It's suppose to be romantic but all it does is feed the monster within. There's a buzz of blended conversations from the other patrons. The restaurant they are at is extremely high class, every women in her best dress, every man wearing his finest suit. Dean did look ravishing in his straight black suit, a black dress shirt and black tie complementing the entire outfit. Both of their shoes were polished to a shine. Castiel wore the opposite of Dean. His suit, along with the dress shirt and tie were all white. They made quite the pair, fitting seamlessly with the crowd.

Dean looks nervous as he sits across from Castiel. Their plates are empty and pushed slightly to the side, they're playing thumb wars over the table, legs intertwined underneath. A bottle of expensive wine sits in a bucket of ice next to their table. Neither of them like wine very much but it was the most expensive bottle on the drinks list, so they ordered it with a flourish.

"Would you like dessert?" Castiel asks Dean, he sees their waitress moving towards their table from the corner of his eye.

Dean shakes his head and when the waitress reaches them Castiel politely sends her away with their dirty plates. "Why are we here Dean? What's all this about?"

"We're celebrating your first time." A shark like grin splits Dean's lips and Castiel can't help but match it. "And," Dean continues slowly. He's hesitant as he palms the golden band he's been carrying around in his pocket for months. Taking Castiel's left hand in his own, he fans his fingers, separating his ring finger from the rest. It wasn't much of proposal when Dean slipped the gold band over his knuckles, but Castiel still said yes in a heartbeat.

Castiel flutters his fingers in front of his face, jaw hurting from smiling too much. "Where did you get this Dean?" He asks distracted by the gleam of gold.

"Do you remember back in Texas?"

Castiel nodded. Of course he remembered. But that was almost a year ago. Eyes widening, Castiel blinked at Dean. "How long have you been planning this?" He stutters, face warm and heart soaring.

Dean just shrugs and shoots him a bashful smile.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel whispers happily and Dean replies with a pleased grunt and a small kiss against the golden ring sitting on Castiel's finger. "I wish I had one for you." He says deviously, a plan to acquire one already forming in his mind.


End file.
